


Девять с половиной минут

by wakeupinlondon



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Feminization, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, fthegoldfinch2020: спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Это я так обдолбался, — спросил Борис, безучастно глядя перед собой, — или ты показываешь мне гейскую порнуху?
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Девять с половиной минут

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды The Goldfinch.  
> Бета: Персе.

— Это я так обдолбался, — спросил Борис, безучастно глядя перед собой, — или ты показываешь мне гейскую порнуху?

Мы с ним лежали на полу перед телевизором, курили траву, ели чипсы и смотрели «Девять с половиной недель».

— Придурок, это у них игра такая. — Мне почему-то стало неловко, будто маскарад на экране — моя странная идея. — В переодевание. Элизабет изображает мужика.

Борис сощурился, наблюдая, как по телику Ким Бейсингер затягивается сигарой и с улыбкой поправляет накладные усы.

— Все равно он пидор, этот Джек или как его там. — Борис потянулся за пивом, и его линялая майка задралась, обнажая впалый, белый как молоко живот. — Я бы Котку в жизни не предложил так вырядиться.

При упоминании о Котку у меня как всегда испортилось настроение, и я стряхнул пепел с косяка прямо на его спину. Борис смешно дернул лопатками и перекатился на бок — лицом ко мне.

— Хотя ей бы и не пошло, она слишком кроха, — продолжил он, обдав меня горячим дыханием. Пахло от него травкой и яблоками. — Другое дело Ксандре...

О Ксандре мне хотелось разговаривать еще меньше.

— Кончай уже слюни на нее пускать. Все равно не выгорит.

Борис приподнялся на локте. Глаза у него были пьяные и темные почти до черноты.

— А мне и нужно, чтобы выгорело, — ответил он, а затем резко встал и потянул меня за плечо, не дав толком осмыслить свои слова. — Пошли. Есть одна улетная идея.

Последняя его «улетная идея» по накурке заключалась в том, чтобы облить Поппера зеленым красителем для бетона, поэтому я сразу напрягся. И занервничал только сильнее, когда он притащил меня в спальню к отцу и Ксандре.

— Только не говори, что собрался стащить у нее кокаин, — сказал я недоверчиво, пока он рассматривал всякие флакончики на туалетном столике, и присел на кровать. Из открытого окна несло жаром, в голове стоял приятный туман — не хватало только холодного пива и Бориса под боком.

— Не дури, Поттер, кокаин она хранит не здесь, — усмехнулся Борис, склонившись над столиком. — О, вот эта подойдет.

Я в оцепенении смотрел, как он открывает тюбик бордовой помады и подносит к лицу.

— Ты чего творишь? — растерявшись, спросил я. Вместо ответа Борис зачем-то понюхал помаду и, глядя в зеркало, начал неровно размазывать ее по губам.

— Хрень полная, будто пластилин. — Он поморщился и обернулся ко мне. — А тебе как?

Яркие, темно-малиновые губы неестественно выделялись на его бледном лице. Криво накрашенные, они должны были выглядеть комично, но мне смеяться не хотелось.

— Странно. Ты совсем уже?

— Что, не понимаешь этого Джека?

— Джона, — машинально поправил я, но Борис меня словно не слышал: стянул через голову майку, взъерошив черные, золотом отливающие на солнце волосы.

Сбрасывал одежду он быстро и собранно, точно в школьной раздевалке, ничуть не стесняясь наготы. Я даже среагировать не успел, как он переступил через камуфляжные штаны вместе с трусами и выпрямился передо мной — тощий и нескладный, со светлой кожей, выпирающими ребрами и расцарапанными коленками.

Мой взгляд задержался на дорожке темных волос внизу живота и полувозбужденном члене, затем я старательно отвел глаза.

— Если это был стриптиз, то я бы за такое не заплатил.

— Вот еще, — Борис глумливо подмигнул, — самое интересное еще впереди.

У меня пересохло в горле, когда он повернулся к стулу, где на спинке небрежно висела одежда Ксандры. 

— Это очень плохая идея. Очень, — повторил я, нервно высматривая, нет ли там кружевного белья. Ебануться можно, Борис совсем двинулся. И я, кажется, вместе с ним.

К счастью, Борис не выбрал ни белье, ни платье, а просто нацепил на себя футболку «Майами Долфинс», которая служила Ксандре ночнушкой.

— Не хочу по-дурацки выглядеть в женских шмотках, — немного смущенно объяснил он, подходя ко мне ближе.

Наверное, стоило ответить, что он и так выглядит по-дурацки, но я не решился. Да это и неправда: смотрелся Борис непривычно, как-то на удивление уязвимо, и подкалывать его было бы грубо и не к месту.

— Ну и зачем это все?

— Потому что у нас все наоборот, — сказал Борис и замер возле кровати. — Наряжать девчонку под мужика — просто дико, а вот если пацан переодевается в девчонку — это совсем не то же самое. Не для тебя, ты же типа с девчонкой. Так все нормально. Понимаешь?

Понимал я только то, что он накурился и несет бред, но отталкивать его не хотел. Слова Бориса раздавались сперва у меня в мозгу, а только потом в ушах, будто мы с ним жахнули марки — и из-за этой нереальности происходящего возникало ощущение, что сейчас возможно все.

Это было совсем иначе, чем во все прошлые разы: когда мы смотрели вместе «Сияние» и непроизвольно жались друг к другу; когда ночевали в насквозь провонявшей «Мальборо» комнате Бориса, прислушиваясь к шагам его отца на первом этаже; когда лежали без сна в моей кровати, и лунный свет заливал лицо Бориса, выделяя острые скулы. Тогда казалось совсем естественным не отодвинуться, почувствовав на боку его холодные юркие пальцы с обгрызенными до мяса ногтями, а скользнуть рукой ему под одежду — трогая везде, куда только можно дотянуться, и ни в коем случае не глядя в глаза.

Теперь же Борис сел ко мне на колени — прямо на родительской постели при ярком свете дня. Зашарил ладонями по спине, схватил всей пятерней за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и прижался к шее сухими, насыщенно-бордовыми губами.

Если зажмуриться, можно было представить, что я забирался руками не под растянутую длинную майку, открывающую голые ноги Бориса, а под чужую юбку — что я привел домой девчонку. Отросшие волосы, накрашенные губы, гладкая нежная кожа на внутренней стороне бедер — все поддерживало эту фантазию. Но пахло все равно Борисом. Его сигаретами, которыми несло от всей моей одежды. Его гребаными яблоками, которые он вечно воровал из магазина. Моим шампунем, который он у меня таскал с тех пор, как почти к нам переселился. Зажмуриваться не хотелось. Хотелось видеть его перед собой — раскрасневшегося и напряженного, точно сжатая пружина. Самого родного и важного.

Я провел рукой по его бедрами и обхватил выпирающий под майкой член, чуть влажный от смазки. И зачем-то сказал полную глупость:

— Мне с тобой всегда нормально.

Борис улыбнулся широко и непристойно.

Майку я с него снимать не стал — только задрал, обнажая крупную мошонку и ровный член. И принялся даже не дрочить, а просто гладить в сбивчивом ритме, то лаская упругую головку совсем легко, то сдавливая яйца так, что Борис недовольно шипел. Но вообще ему вроде нравилось: он раскачивался у меня на коленях, потираясь бедрами о мой член, шумно дышал и не сводил с меня взгляда — тяжелого, жадного и неверящего.

Зрачки у него были просто огромные. Яркая помада размазалась по щекам и подбородку, губы припухли и казались зацелованными — хотя мы еще никогда не...

Стоило мне об этом подумать, как Борис мазнул губами по моей скуле и вжался носом в щеку, а потом задергался, выдохнул чуть слышно, и на мои пальцы хлынула теплая сперма. Несколько секунд он не двигался, сидя с открытым ртом и расфокусированно глядя на меня, будто оглушенный. Помедлив, я вытер руку о его вспотевший живот, нежно провел ладонью по ребрам. Почти невесомо погладил то ребро, которое ему когда-то сломал отец, словно оно было особенно хрупким.

Затем палец Бориса прочертил линию на моей пояснице, язык влажно скользнул по шее, а мягкий, наверняка слишком чувствительный член потерся сквозь футболку о живот. Сам я даже не разделся, и Борис елозил голым задом по моим джинсам, плотно ко мне прижимаясь и пачкая одежду каплями спермы, а шею — помадой. На миг он отстранился и посмотрел на меня распахнутыми глазами, медленно облизнул губы, и этого я не выдержал — скопившееся в паху напряжение выплеснулось наружу жаркой стыдной волной.

После оргазма в мир резко вернулись звуки. Я запоздало осознал, что в соседней комнате все еще работает телевизор, а на улице в отдалении лает Поппер.

Судя по часам на прикроватной тумбочке, всего прошло минут десять. Даже не верилось — за это время весь мой мир перевернулся вверх тормашками.

Я в изнеможении повалился на спину. Лоб покрывала испарина, руки мелко дрожали, мокрые трусы противно липли к телу. Борис так и остался сидеть на мне, обалдело глядя перед собой.

— У тебя все шея в красных пятнах от засосов, — засмеялся он сквозь рваные вздохи, — и в темных — от помады.

Потер ладонью губы, скатился с меня и рухнул рядом.

Надо было встать и привести себя в порядок, пока домой не вернулись отец с Ксандрой. Поменять здесь простыни, проветрить комнату, закинуть в стирку шмотки. Одеть Бориса во что-нибудь нормальное, смыть с него остатки помады. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, а то одно дело так вот развлекаться, и совсем другое — лежать после этого вдвоем на кровати. Смотреть, как разметались по подушке темные волосы, стараясь сохранить эту картину в памяти, будто дорогой сердцу снимок. Слушать чужое дыхание — слишком частое для того, кто сейчас спокоен. 

На всякий случай подняв взгляд в потолок, чтобы не видеть насмешки на лице Бориса, я придвинулся ближе к нему.

И осторожно положил голову на подрагивающее плечо.


End file.
